El Lugar de tu Corazón
by muminSarita
Summary: "Cásate con ella si tienes la certeza de que ella es el amor, de que lo será por siempre, sin importar cuánto intentes aislarte y olvidarla.” Han pasado veinte años desde que Draco renunció a Ginny, pero hay unas cuantas explicaciones y un par de consejos que ahora quisiera darle a su hijo.


**Aclaración:** Hago esto sin fines de lucro, para que el Drinny no muera nunca y como parte del evento del grupo Drinny all the way "San Valen-Drinny" Prompts. Escogí el número uno "Sé que tu corazón esta en el lugar correcto".

 _Esta dedicado a alguien que perdí un 19-S y al lugar que ocupó._

 _-O-O-O-_

 _ **El Lugar de tu Corazón**_

 _ **Otro fanfic de Draco y Ginny**_

 _-O-O-_

 _-O-_

 _Ojalá que encuentres amor verdadero al menos una vez en la vida y ojalá este se quede contigo para siempre. Pero si no es así, si acaso llegara muy pronto y por inmadurez pudieras perderlo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, deseo que este sepa encontrar el camino de regreso, cuando puedas darle su debido lugar. Y ojalá que jamás sea tarde, que no sepas nunca, hija, lo que se siente llegar tarde a su encuentro._

 _Para Lily, de mamá._ _  
_

 **-D &G-**

Tenía veinte años, apenas veinte años…

Pansy Parkinson era sin lugar a dudas, la joven más bella que hubiera pasado por Hogwarts: tenía el cabello negro, pesado y liso como un estandarte de rebeldía y libertad que ondeaba desafiante detrás de ella y se sumaba a sus grandes ojos negros, su piel perfecta que envolvía una figura cuidada, alta, bien proporcionada y deliciosa. Y remataba con una personalidad orgullosa y contradictoria. Por supuesto que yo, joven e inexperto, estaba enamorado de ella.

Supongo que ella también creyó que estaba enamorada de mí, o que al menos por un tiempo sí lo estuvo. Pero yo era todavía muy tonto e inmaduro, así que seguramente se aburrió... Y asumo que no pudo encontrar la manera correcta o sana de decírmelo. Porque en cambio, dejó que todos lo supieran y vinieran a burlarse de mí. Toda nuestra sociedad se enteró, que yo era un niño y que por ello, Pansy me había dejado por un hombre diez años mayor.

Me rompió el corazón, claro. En gran parte por tonto confiado, porque después de la Guerra, creí que todo se arreglaría y que podría empezar de nuevo con Pansy y estar bien; porque realmente creía que yo era el amor de su vida, que era algo más que el chico con el que había crecido, al que había dado su primer beso y con quién había compartido lo que creía, era lo mejor de su vida. Eventos que ya no importaban porque Pansy había cambiado, crecido y madurado de formas que a esa edad no podía ni imaginarme.

Como el mismo tonto cobarde que había sido siempre, hui en lugar de enfrentar la situación ¿quién sabe cómo habría sido la vida si yo hubiera sabido lidiar con la ruptura?

Si hubiera vivido mi duelo como un tipo maduro y seguido adelante sin tantos rencores o resentimiento estúpido hacia Pansy, entonces probablemente no estaría escribiendo esto... O botándolo todo de esta forma.

En ese tiempo me refugié en fiestas y mujeres desconocidas, entre más distintas de Pansy fueran, más me atraían.

Entre mis andares volví a encontrarme con Astoria. Ella había estado en Slytherin también, pero desde mi graduación de Hogwarts no nos habíamos vuelto a ver. Astoria era por supuesto, opuesta a Pansy, empezando por el hecho de que yo le parecía deslumbrante y porque se enamoró de mí sin que yo tuviera que hacer esfuerzo alguno.

Dejé mis fiestas y a todas las otras mujeres por pasar mi tiempo con Astoria, sencillamente porque me gustaba que me halagara, ella era también un chica preciosa: rubia espectacular de ojos verde olivo, manos largas, siempre con cristales en las uñas, y montones de anillos; su carácter era sencillo y alegre, a pesar de haber sido criada entre riqueza, nunca fue altanera o presumida. Ademas me adoraba, y por ese tiempo, yo creía que con eso bastaba.

Por supuesto, solo estaba pensando en mí y en que yo necesitaba ser querido.

Mi padre me había conseguido un puesto en la oficina de deportes mágicos, y aunque no era lo máximo, me gustaba lo suficiente como para ir todos los días. Además, después de las fiestas y el desorden de vida que había llevado, me parecía que al menos, le debía a mi padre lo de trabajar en el puesto que me habían dado por él.

Sin mucho esfuerzo empecé a ascender, le simpatizaba a Winston Wong, el entonces jefe del departamento, que me tomo como protegido y empezó a poner mi nombre en las listas de funcionarios que viajaban para ser parte de la organización de eventos.

Así conocí a Ginevra Weasley, que era la jugadora más joven de la liga de quidditch en ese tiempo, era considerada muy guapa y su familia se había vuelto importante en la Guerra, además de que había salido con Harry Potter; así que siempre era la primera opción para promocionar eventos. En el colegio la había tratado muy poco, "era considerada guapa" por otros, pero no por mí, es decir, no estaba mal, pero su belleza era sencilla en comparación de Pansy o Astoria ¿cómo decirlo? Ella era más dulce que espectacular.

Al inicio, a Ginevra no le gustaba mucho trabajar conmigo, se mostraba abiertamente desconfiada y no le temblaba la voz al sugerir que no merecía el puesto que tenía. Fue ella la razón de que comenzara a esforzarme en serio. Y no fue para impresionarla, sencillamente quería que se abstuviera de hacer esos comentarios. Probé a callarla de mala manera varías veces, pero hacer bien mi trabajo fue una mejor solución.

A fuerza de organizar eventos de caridad, ruedas de prensa y asistir a todos sus partidos, terminé por acostumbrarme a estar con ella. Y al menos en asuntos de trabajo, logré que confiara en mí.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a desear más que su silencio, bastó su expresión sinceramente sorprendida y su buena opinión una sola vez para que yo empezara a querer la aprobación de Ginevra. Incluso para los eventos donde ella no participaba; yo quería que leyera en los periódicos sobre ellos y que le gustara el trabajo que yo había hecho.

Debería de haber terminado con Astoria cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Ginevra Weasley.

Pero no sabía si sería correspondido por aquella pelirroja extraña, que aún se peinaba de coletas para sus partidos más importantes, yo todavía tonto y asustado por el desamor, preferí seguir con "la que sí me quería".

Lo dicho: no había superado mis rencores y temores.

Aún en ese tiempo, deseaba que Pansy volviera, arrepentida y humillada a pedirme perdón, y no porque quisiera estar con ella, de forma alguna; simplemente para rechazarla, vengarme y tratar de reparar mi tonto orgullo herido.

Si yo no hubiera sido un cobarde aferrado a un amor que jamás me llenó ni fui capaz de corresponder ¿cómo sería la historia?

Sí hubiera tenido el valor de dejar a Astoria e intentarlo con Ginevra ¿habría sido tan bueno como ahora me parece?

Siempre hubo y habrá en mi un cariño especial hacia Astoria, cuyo amor desinteresado por mí, acabó por sanarme después de tantos años. Pero hijo, el amor por Ginevra, el amor verdadero que comparto con ella me ha llenado el alma de formas que pensé que no eran posibles.

A pesar de que creí que no sería capaz de declararle mi amor, empecé a desear que Ginevra estuviera en todos mis proyectos e incluso me sentía parte de los suyos; me aseguraba de que tuviera una invitación a todos los eventos del ministerio y acudía a sus partidos tanto como podía. En mi siguiente cumpleaños, en parte embriagado por el vino y otra parte por la felicidad de que Ginevra aceptara cenar conmigo, me atreví por fin a besarla.

Esa misma mañana me había dicho que solo aceptaba porque era mi cumpleaños, pero el suspiro que había dejado ir al final del beso, la contradijo por completo.

Me correspondía.

Me atreví a sujetar su barbilla para mirar su reacción a toda aquella noche y me encontré con sus brillantes ojos atentos a los míos, no era el vino que ella apenas había probado y no se estaba dejando llevar por el momento tampoco: sencillamente era que me correspondía.

¿Cómo o en qué momento había surgido ese amor? No tenía idea. Y durante estos años he querido encontrar el instante preciso entre mis recuerdos ¿cuándo o cómo esa chica se había vuelto tan importante para mí? ¿Qué había sido lo que me había atraído?

¿Era su cabello rojo salvaje que destellaba tonos dorados y naranjas bajo el Sol?

¿Era esa forma tan directa de hablar?

¿Su manera de caminar?

¿La distribución hipnótica de las pecas de su rostro?

¿Fue su risa?

¿Era yo siendo mejor persona gracias a ella?

Éramos los dos. Era mutuo. Era toda ella de quién me había enamorado; con su competitividad, su sarcasmo y hasta las uñas cortas y sin brillo de sus manos.

La noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando volví a besarla y además de corresponderme, Ginevra me rodeó con sus brazos, comprendí que ya no podría renunciar a ella. Entendí que nada de lo que hubiera sentido por nadie se comparaba a ella, ni lo haría jamás.

Pero era tarde.

Astoria estaba embarazada, me lo dijo al día siguiente, cuando llegó a mi casa, creyendo que la noche anterior había estado trabajando; como regalo me dio una tarjeta que anunciaba la feliz noticia: me convertiría en padre.

Dejé mis sueños con Ginevra de un lado y empecé a hacer planes con Astoria. De la noche a la mañana, mi pequeño sueño se había roto.

Fuiste lo mejor que me pasó jamás, hijo, y te amé desde el primer momento que supe de tu existencia... quiero que eso quede claro.

Pero de todas formas fue duro renunciar a Ginevra.

Al día siguiente, las Arpías jugaban contra el Pudlemore, ocupé mi sitio habitual en la grada, con la certeza de que era la última vez.

Ginevra, que no sabía nada todavía, me sonreía con cierta complicidad cuando salió al campo, ¡lo que hubiera dado por sonreírle de vuelta y tomarla en brazos después de su victoria!

Lo que aún daría...

Al final del partido, la esperaba fuera de su vestidor, ya su equipo conocía de nuestra amistad así que era de lo más natural.

Llevé a Ginevra a mi casa esa noche, encargué a los elfos su cena favorita y cuando estuve listo, de rodillas y con la cabeza en su regazo, le conté todo.

Y la deje ir.

Abrí mi corazón, para ella, por primera vez en mi vida; le conté que lo que sentía por ella no era un juego ni simple atracción, admití mi necesidad de ella, mi deseo de que se quedara conmigo... pero también todos mis errores.

Ella me hizo levantar con brusquedad para besarme, he pasado años recordando ese momento, a veces es amargo, a veces es lo más dulce que tengo.

Esa noche ella parecía dispuesta a todo y yo, aún sorprendido y maravillado, me dejaba llevar.

Fuimos a mi habitación y nos tendimos en la cama, yo estaba decidido a dejarla ir esa noche; ella en cambio se aferraba a mi cuello.

Y entonces, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, Ginevra se soltó de mí. La recuerdo hecha un ovillo, a un lado de la cama, murmurando cosas como "llegamos tarde" y "tú nunca vas a ser mío".

Cuando se calmó, la metí en la cama, con toda su ropa puesta, la envolví en mis brazos y sencillamente nos quedamos dormidos.

Esa fue la única noche que compartí con ella. Sencillamente me dormí a su lado, sabiendo también, que Ginevra ya nunca podría ser mía.

El resto de la historia creo que la sabes. Tu madre fue y será siempre la mejor persona que conocí, fue una buena esposa para un tipo como yo y sé que no me equivoqué al elegirlos, a Astoria y a ti, por sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Todos estos años, he sido el mejor esposo y padre que he podido. Tú lo sabes.

Me alejé de Ginevra tanto como me fue posible, por el bien de los dos, nuestra cercanía tendría que acabar.

Y así cada uno terminó por hacer su vida. Muy aparte del otro.

Los años que estuviste en Hogwarts fueron especialmente duros: tú madre ya no estaba y la mansión me mataba de soledad. Además, cada inicio y final del verano, se volvía imposible omitir a Ginevra, de pie en la estación, con su esposo y sus hijos. No podía hacer más que trabajar para poner mi mente en otra cosa que no fuera el inicio del verano.

Pero ahora de pronto eres adulto.

Y has venido a casa, trayendo de la mano a esa pelirroja tan absurdamente parecida a su madre. Y estás decidido a casarte con ella... y apenas tienes veinte años.

Ojalá yo hubiera tenido tu madurez y tu claridad mental a esa edad...

Es así, como veinte años después, viudo y medio aislado, me he enterado de que los padres de Lily están divorciados. Y de que Ginevra es mil veces más hermosa de lo que es en mis recuerdos.

Cásate con Lily si eso te hace feliz, hijo. Si tienes la certeza de que ella es el amor, de que lo será por siempre por más que intentes aislarte y olvidarla...

Discúlpame por abandonarlo todo en este punto de la vida. Pero me enorgullece que seas el hombre que eres y me tranquiliza saber que estarás bien.

Si puedes perdonarme, ven a visitarme. Canadá no es mal país.

 _Te ama, por siempre y sobre todo, Draco Malfoy._

Con una risa incrédula que se contrastaba a sus ojos enrojecidos, Scorpius bajó la carta. Lily estaba a su lado, terminando también la nota de su madre, con lágrimas en todo su rostro.

Así que Draco Malfoy y Ginevra habían terminado por huir de todo...

" _Sé que tú corazón está en el lugar correcto_ , papá"

Scorpius y Lily se abrazaron, de pie en el puerto, mientras contemplaban el barco en que sus padres partían... a Canadá, para empezar de nuevo.

 _-O-O-_

 _-O-_

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.

;P Si les chocan las historias donde todo se resuelve y es bonito (como esta) no me culpen a mi sino a J.K. que aprobó Cursed Child (y la muerte de Astoria) como canon... y no a mi por aprovecharme de la tragedia para shippear a Draco y a Ginny como sea!

¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado! ¡Que tengan mucho amor! O muchos chocolates, que es casi lo mismo...

 **¡Y qué no muera el Drinny!**

 **¡Qué no muera nunca!**


End file.
